


∞

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 關於時間旅行的熱門問題，以及如何學會告別。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	∞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/gifts).



他在貝爾法斯特的市集上，送走了尼爾。

什麼都沒有多說，如同天能慣常的任務指示，只有地點和任務目的，他要尼爾到烏克蘭國家歌劇院救一個人，沒說對象是誰，也沒說任務內容，他只要尼爾去救他。

對於他們這樣在時間逆流的人來說，他們好像決定過去，卻又受未來左右，以為能在逆流中掙扎，爭取多一點時間，卻又在這樣與時間討價還價中逐漸認命。

每一次見到從他的未來走來的尼爾，都加深他這樣的確信。

未來總是符合預期，卻又超乎想像。

當年的他坐在普莉雅的後座，正準備離開這台載了兩具屍體的名車，穿著反光背心的技工敲了敲他的車窗，他將食指伸向板機，指向那個有著暗金色髮色的男人。

「拋錨了是吧！這麼大的車拖吊的費用可不便宜。」

尼爾這麼說，在他以為自己失去尼爾時，過去的尼爾再次與他接壤。

/

他們對彼此的過去談得越少，他們就有著越多的可能性。

對於擁有彼此未來的兩人來說，沈默是保護彼此最好的手段。

他也是在多年後才明白這一點。

更年輕一點的他還不懂這個道理，他調閱了尼爾的資料，身為MI6探員的尼爾，在2002的峇里島爆炸就不再有任何的資料更新，他知道就是尼爾的開始，同時也是他的結束。

年輕的尼爾和他都是同一類人，是忠誠的利他主義者，從來就沒把自己和世界放在天平衡量過。

他們會為了心中的大義，毫不猶豫地吞下自殺藥丸，再從死亡中甦醒，坦然擁抱新生以及命定的終局。

/

不像在CIA時，同事間能夠在任務後敘舊，時空旅人的一言一語都將左右彼此的終局。

他們要好一段時間，才能拿捏其中的份際，年輕時的尼爾就不怎麼上手，也許他也是。

當他從峇里島救下吞了自殺藥丸的尼爾，尼爾醒來後竟是對他一個勁地傻笑。

嘿！老兄我們見過。

他來不急摀住尼爾的嘴，尼爾又告訴他：「三天前？在Death & Co，你喝得爛醉撞上來，要我不要收你任何禮物，什麼紅色繩子的，都不要收……哪裡都不要去。」

他愣了一下，望著尼爾笑盈盈的臉，尼爾說：「你這是打算送上什麼大禮嗎？」

那時尼爾還不懂這句話的意思，但他明白。

對於他們這樣的時間旅行者來說，倒果也能為因，過去種種都將成為籠罩未來的預言，他們都只能坦然接受。

於是他如同當年跟尼爾說一樣，他說：「這只是開始。」 

之後的他們確實一起創造許多有意思的回憶，在逆行時間裡用手指捻熄燭火，告訴自己別去在意冰結的痛楚。

感受摩擦力與氣流的遠去，習慣順行時間裡擁抱自己的，終將會放手。

/

對於時間逆行者而言，日常少有意外，習慣到最後，就是該發生的就會發生，那個當下能明白的，千言萬語，總括成一句：是時候了。

當他和尼爾一起走在貝爾法斯特的市集，尼爾突然停在某個攤販前，他順著尼爾的視線看去，靛青色的桌巾上擱著一條紅色的編繩。

他望向尼爾，尼爾暗金色的髮絲遮住了他的眼睛。

他們都明白，是時候了。

這就是那個時刻。

身形微胖的店主接過他手中的紙鈔，他拿起那條綴著金屬片的紅色編繩，緊握在手中良久，最後放在尼爾的掌心上。

這是最初也是最終的禮物。

在此，他將真正地告別尼爾。

從此以後，關於尼爾，他只剩下回憶，已經沒有新的故事可以說了。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> 最後一句化用自法蘭岑〈父親的腦〉：「關於他，不再有新的記憶。現有，我們只能說我們已經說過的故事。」
> 
> 以及感謝twoheartedriver提供BGM，再適合他們也不過：  
> Sleeping At Last－Already Gone  
> I want you to know  
> That it doesn't matter  
> Where we take this road  
> But someone's gotta go  
> And I want you to know  
> You couldn't have loved me better  
> But I want you to move on  
> So I'm already gone  
> I'm already gone
> 
> Remember all the things we wanted  
> Now all our memories, they're haunted  
> We were always meant to say goodbye


End file.
